The invention relates to a sealing body for longitudinally split cable fittings comprising a number of segments.
A sealing body for longitudinally split cable fittings for insertion into a singly split sleeve tube is known from EP 0 408 967 A. The sealing body is multiply split, seen in the direction of insertion, with cable insertion openings being arranged in the separating planes. A cable holding device, which are formed by pressure plates and are guided in a wedge-like chamber, is also arranged. These pressure plates are pressed onto the inserted cables, so that tensile or compressive forces acting on the cables can be absorbed.
Also known are sealing bodies which initially have a closed surface and into which cable insertion openings are only cut or drilled when they are required. However, this proves to be laborious and is very time-intensive. What is more, the sealing of the separating planes between the cable and the surrounding walls of the sealing body is difficult and is usually accomplished by additionally applying sealing materials. If cable insertion openings are already present, the sealing material must be adapted precisely to the respective cable diameter when creating the seal. This has the result that there are considerable sources of error. What is more, the closing of the sealing body segments in the case of split sealing bodies is a very elaborate installation procedure, since an exact mutual fit must be ensured.
For the present invention the object is to provide a sealing body for cable fittings which is of a segmented construction, with which simple, quick and error-free installation of the individual sealing body segments is ensured, and with which the sealing can also be performed in a simple and reliable way. The set object is achieved according to the invention with a sealing body of the type explained at the beginning by the sealing body segments having latching elements acting upon one another, by deformable sealing blocks being arranged in the regions of the cable insertion openings, by pressure elements being provided, which elements bear against the sealing blocks and can be pressed against the latter by pressure-exerting elements, with the sealing blocks being deformed, in order to press the sealing blocks against a placed-in cable and against the sealing body segments, with the sealing blocks for their part sealing the cable insertion openings, by at least one spring disk with spring elements directed conically into the cable insertion openings being arranged for deforming the sealing blocks, and by guides being arranged in the region of each cable insertion opening, into which guides there are inserted sliding pieces which can be displaced perpendicularly with respect to the direction of cable insertion, to which sliding pieces an inserted cable can be fastened for holding the latter.
The sealing body according to the invention, which is split in the direction of insertion, comprises at least two, preferably three, sealing body segments, each sealing body segment having already prefabricated cable insertion openings in a way corresponding to the next-adjacent sealing body segment. What is more, sealing material in the form of deformable sealing blocks, preferably of a gel-like sealing compound, is already integrated in the regions of the cable insertion openings. For better handling and for avoiding loose parts, the sealing body segments have integrated guides, which are formed by a guiding groove and a spring strip sliding therein. This has the effect that the individual sealing body segments can be displaced with respect to one another during the installation and insertion of the cables. Furthermore, arranged on the outer side of the sealing body, at the cable insertion openings, are centering devices comprising tabs resiliently converging conically inward, by which centering of the inserted cables within the cable insertion openings takes place. The sealing blocks of deformable sealing material or sealing compound, inserted in the regions of the cable insertion openings, are laterally bounded by at least one spring disk, this spring disk being provided in the regions of the cable lead-ins with spring elements which are directed conically toward the sealing blocks and exert pressure on the sealing blocks during closing of the sealing body. As a result, a laterally acting pressure takes place in addition to the pressure exerted by the pressure elements, so that the deformable sealing compound is pressed in a sealing manner against the inserted cables. Here, too, these spring elements additionally have a centering effect on the inserted cables. The exertion of the pressure on the pressure element for deforming the sealing compound takes place with the aid of a wedge, which acts by pressing on the pressure element, as explained in more detail later. On the inner side of the sealing body there are in the regions of the cable insertion openings guides into which cable holding devices, applied to the cables, can be inserted in a sliding manner perpendicularly with respect to the cable insertion opening. The sliding within the guides allows adaptation to the respective cable diameter. The closing of the sealing body according to the invention takes place by pushing the individual sealing body segments together, with guides and latching elements serving for the mutual fixing. The latching elements additionally have outwardly directed, concealed unlocking lugs, so that reopening can be made possible in the case of subsequent cable installation. Centering studs, which prevent the individual sealing body segments from twisting with respect to one another, are also arranged. Unused cable insertion openings are closed in a simple way with filler plugs. These filler plugs are shaped in such a way that in each case the complete cable insertion opening is closed and, in this way, the sealing material lying behind is protected from external influences. For fastening the sealing body, and consequently the cable fitting, to a catenary wire, mast or wall, fastening elements are provided on the outer side. Provided in the inner region of the sealing body are fastening points, to which connecting rails can be attached for the mutual fixing of the sealing bodies at the ends. The sealing body according to the invention serves overall for creating the end seal of a sleeve housing, which typically comprises a longitudinally split sleeve tube, which has closure elements along its longitudinal split.